


Couples Retreat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Human AU, Married Couple, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, girl on girl kissing, the whole thing is just porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader and Sam share a steamy encounter with his brother and his wife at a weekend retreat.
Relationships: Carmen/Reader, Dean Winchester/Carmen - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Couples Retreat

“This place is amazing,” Carmen complimented, spearing a forkful of salad from her plate. “I can’t believe you never brought me up here before, Dean!”

Dean grinned, his cheeks puffed out with food, making Sam smile and shake his head. “I’m sure he was planning on it. We spent our first weekend away here.” He glanced over at you, reaching out to take your hand.

Carmen grinned, just as Dean’s hand slipped under the table. You couldn’t help but notice the way her cheeks flushed suddenly, her eyes darting down briefly, unsettling her smile. “It really is lovely,” she gushed again.

“I remember when Sam came up here with his high school sweetheart,” Dean drawled, leaning back in his chair as he swallowed his mouthful. “Dad caught ‘em out and -”

“I don’t think we need to hear this story,” Sam interrupted, giving his brother a glare.

“Oh, but I love little Sam stories!” you teased, winking at him. Dean’s wide smirk wasn’t enough to distract you from the way his arm was flexing, or the tightness of Carmen’s features. Her eyes met yours across the table and she smiled a little, forcing you to look away in embarrassment.

“Well, we’re not hearing them this time,” Sam muttered, pushing his empty plate away. “More wine?” He offered the bottle to you but you shook your head, unable to stop yourself glancing back at Carmen. The other woman released a breathy little moan and beside her, her husband looked entirely too pleased with himself.

You got to your feet a little more abruptly than you’d wanted, smiling nervously. “I’m gonna get some fresh air.” Glancing down at Sam, you held out your hand. “Wanna come with?”

He nodded, wiping his mouth on his napkin and tossing it onto his plate. Dean’s hand was still under the table and Carmen’s fingers were gripping her napkin in a deathly tight hold. You turned away, putting your back to them and heading for the balcony door.

Once you stepped outside, the chilly mountain air made you shiver and you curled your arms around yourself, inhaling deeply. Sam followed only seconds behind, pulling the door so it was open by only a couple of inches.

“You’re nervous,” he commented, smirking at you as you turned.

“A little,” you confessed. “This is only _slightly _out of my comfort zone.”

“Dean and Carmen seem to be having fun,” he teased, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You sank into his warmth easily, sighing a little. “Dean’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“I did catch them having a quickie in the back of the Impala,” you chuckled, “two hours before our wedding.”

Sam’s fingers splayed across your belly, managing to obliterate the cold from your concerns. “They were fucking in the chapel an hour before their own,” he murmured. It shouldn’t have turned you, speaking so coarsely about Dean and his wife, but then, you’d learned to get turned on by a lot of things that were probably wrong.

You were utterly corrupted and you couldn’t be happier.

Beyond the glass doors, a shrill squeak made Sam turn his head slightly. Carmen followed up her squeak with a long moan and when you turned to look, you saw Dean was underneath the dining table, his hands holding Carmen’s thighs as he moved his face against her pussy.

“Oh -”

Sam brushed his fingertip against your clit through your dress. “Hmmm, no panties?”

“Wanted to surprise you,” you whispered coyly.

“Consider me _very _pleasantly surprised.”

His fingers slipped under the hem of your dress and he turned you slightly, giving you a better view of the goings on inside. “This doesn’t feel fair,” you hummed as Sam’s finger slid through your folds. “We can see them, they can’t see us.”

“Just a warm up,” Sam muttered, holding your hips flush with his as he eased a single digit between your pussy lips. “Carmen’s already cum once,” his finger was knuckle-deep inside you now and you gasped, “we should really catch up.”

He didn’t give you a further warning, adding a second finger to the one already twisting inside you. Moving them in a scissoring motion, Sam opened you up, making sure you were slick enough before he took the next step. His thumb pressed into your clit; your knees shook as you moaned loudly enough for Carmen to hear.

She rolled her head to meet your eyes through the window, giving you a salacious smirk.

Goddamn, you had always felt straight but Carmen seemed enough to turn any heterosexual woman’s head. With her big eyes and beautiful Latina complexion, she was the first woman who’d seemed to be enough for Dean.

“Sam,” you whimpered, reaching one hand up around the back of his head. He took the invitation to bury his mouth against your throat, nipping and sucking at the skin until you were a shuddering mess. You came relatively calmly, riding his fingers with your cunt on full display to the other couple inside.

Dean was moving out from underneath the table, pulling Carmen from her chair. They kissed heatedly as he guided her toward the couch, his hands making quick work of her dress.

“You wanna go in?” Sam asked, grinding his erection into your ass.

The cool air was starting to make your skin goose pimple and you shivered, smiling up at him. “Yeah.”

Taking your hand, your husband led you back in through the door, pausing to close it against the chilly night. Dean was back between Carmen’s thighs, his thirst for her apparently not quite clenched.

The couch in the cabin was a large green seven-seater that curled around, taking up the majority of the living area. It was angled so the guarded fire spread its heat to every spot; Dean had Carmen against the furthest end from the door, one of her legs propped over the back so he could get at her easily.

You sat down on the opposite end, watching her face with your bottom lip caught between your teeth. Sam went to sit down beside you but you stopped him, planting your hands on his thighs. “Lemme suck your cock, Sam,” you purred, the sudden boldness surprising him more than your sans-panties appearance.

Carmen whined loudly, grinding down onto Dean’s mouth and for a second you were too distracted to think. When Sam’s zipper lowered, you looked up at him, blushing at the knowing smirk on his lips. “You like watching her,” he commented, loud enough for his brother to hear.

“Who the fuck doesn’t?” Dean growled, biting at Carmen’s thigh and making her squeak.

Sam pulled his cock free, offering it to you; Carmen was forgotten. You wrapped your fingers around the base of his dick, sliding it up with a gradually tightening grip, forcing a bead of cum to escape the tip. Lapping it up, you smiled when Sam groaned, casting a glance over at the other woman.

From Sam’s previous comments, you’d assumed he was better endowed than his brother. From the look on Carmen’s face, you knew it was true.

Turning your attention entirely on Sam, you ignored the conceited little voice telling you to show off. This wasn’t about comparisons. It was just four adults enjoying a dirty little weekend, an idea you’d all been toying with for ages coming to fruition.

You couldn’t believe you were actually doing it.

And _enjoying _it.

Sam hissed when you covered his cockhead with your lips, sucking lightly. Moving his hand, he cupped the back of your head gently, careful not to obstruct Carmen’s view.

He had absolutely no qualms about showing off.

Working your mouth further down his shaft, you breathed through your nose, using your fingers to cover what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. With a brief look up at Sam, you started to move, bobbing enthusiastically on his dick as he supported your head with his hands.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, “just like that, baby. Always so fucking good at sucking my dick.”

You clenched your thighs together, moaning around him, not caring about the way your saliva coated your chin. Sam kept grunting, rocking his hips slightly to meet your thrusts, forcing a little more of his cock down your throat.

Carmen came with a shrill cry that sounded far away over the pounding in your ears. You heard Dean mutter something and when you finally pulled back, desperate for more air, he was staring at you like he’d found his favorite porno.

“Damn, Sam,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Now I know why you married her.”

You flipped him off, squealing when Sam pushed you back to kiss you hard. “He’s not completely wrong,” he mumbled, grinding his bare cock against your uncovered thighs. The other couple were undressing now but Sam was intent on kissing you breathless, not caring about your smudged makeup.

“Sam,” you mumbled, whimpering as you pushed him off.

Dean’s low grunt drew your attention and you gasped when you saw what he was doing. Carmen was nude, on her hands and knees on top of the cushions, her bare breasts swinging as her husband ate her out from behind. Sam chuckled, pulling your dress up over your head.

“You want some of that?” he asked quietly, capturing you in another kiss before sliding down your naked body. You hummed when his tongue stroked over your clit, sucking the swollen bud into his mouth. Rolling your gaze back to Carmen, you watched as Dean finished prepping her, pushing up onto his knees.

He flashed you a smirk, lining up and sinking home with one stroke that made his wife scream.

Sam’s tongue pressed into you, licking at your pussy, dragging your attention back to him. Reaching down with one hand, you smoothed his hair back, stopping with your fingers tangled in the very top to pull him closer, seeking your second climax.

Sliding one finger inside you, Sam crooked it just right, returning his mouth to your clit, sucking hard. You whined loudly, rutting against his touch, so close to your orgasm that it was leaving knots in your belly.

He kept going as you bucked and cried out, unable to dislodge yourself from his weight pinning you into the couch. The intensity of your climax grew stronger and stronger until you were wailing, Sam’s hand splayed across your stomach to force you down whenever you tried to escape.

The dam broke without a warning; your cunt gushed over Sam’s hand and he pulled back, watching with delight as he got what he wanted. Carmen’s gasp was only just audible over your shuddering moans, and the cushion underneath you was soaked.

“Fuck,” you hissed, collapsing back into the cushions as Sam withdrew, clearly pleased with himself. He stripped the remainder of his clothes as you came down, watching him with a seductive expression. Beside you, Carmen stretched out, reaching her hands out to you.

“Y/N,” she whispered, smiling when you turned to her. “C’mere.”

You didn’t hesitate, crawling onto your hands and knees to mirror her position. Instantly, she cupped your cheek, pulling you closer to plant her lips firmly on yours. Dean groaned and Sam’s jaw dropped. “That’s… unexpected.”

“Don’t knock it,” Dean growled, slowly rolling his hips into Carmen, forcing her to whine into your mouth. “They might stop.”

Sam chuckled, kneeling on the couch behind you, swiping two fingers through your drenched snatch. You squeaked in surprise before relaxing into his touch, arching your back without breaking away from Carmen’s mouth.

She deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue against yours. It was almost enough to distract you from Sam’s fingers opening you up - almost. When the blunt tip of his cock pressed into you, you jerked away from Carmen, moaning as Sam penetrated you slowly, letting you feel every inch of his dick as it filled you.

“Tell me how it feels,” Carmen murmured, her nose brushing against yours.

“Big,” you managed, arching your back even more as Sam completely filled you, his cock pressing against the deepest parts of you. She laughed, dragging you into another kiss that made both men groan. 

For a few moments, all that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Sam’s fingers dug into your ass when you broke away from Carmen, and Dean took the opportunity to drag his wife upward, pulling her against his chest, cupping her breasts as he fucked her hard and slow.

Pushing one hand between your shoulder blades, Sam forced you down with your chest against the cushions, meaning you had to arch your back even more in response to the changed angle. He slammed into you, the position cutting off your air enough that you couldn’t scream; your eyes rolled back as he fucked you deeper, bracing his free hand and his knee against the back of the couch.

“Fuck, Carmen,” Dean growled, sliding one hand down her front, his fingers teasing at her clit. “Wanna feel you cum, baby.” She jerked and whined, writhing against his touch as he kept her pinned against his chest, giving him exactly what he wanted.

You turned your head, gasping every time Sam hit your cervix, watching as Carmen came undone. Her pussy was on full display, her juices soaking her thighs as Dean pounded into her. Keeping your neck at that angle wasn’t feasible with the way Sam was fucking into you and you closed your eyes, trying to shake off the headrush.

Sam pulled away, dragging you by your hips and flipping you on the cushions. At the same time, Dean withdrew, dropping onto his ass - Carmen climbed into his lap without so much as a word, wrapping her fingers around his cock to guide him back inside her.

“Perfect fucking tits,” Sam growled, turning your attention back to him. He lifted one of your legs, draping it across the back of the couch; you moved the other out, inviting him back between your thighs. Leaning over you, he dropped his mouth to your breasts, teasing and licking at each nipple. “Fucking love ‘em.”

You managed to gasp his name when he slid further down, denying you what you wanted. His tongue brushed over your clit, he groaned when you clenched and lifted your hips, needing more.

“That’s it,” Dean grunted, making you look their way. For a second, you’d almost forgotten about them and now, you felt heat in your cheeks when you saw how hard Carmen was riding her husband. Her thighs bounced on his lap, the soft supple flesh rippling as they slapped against him.

Sam chuckled when he saw your attention was waning. “You want that?”

“No,” you whispered, looking back at him. “I want you in control.”

He smirked, kissing you as he lined up and filled you again, sliding one hand underneath your back to keep it arched. You cried out, breaking the kiss, the angle of your back shoving your tits into his face. Sam didn’t seem to mind, opting to bite and suck at your nipples until you were right on the edge of oblivion.

“I think she wants to cum, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, glancing over from where Carmen’s pace had slowed. Her face wasn’t visible, buried in his throat, the slow movement of her hips providing minimal stimulation as she braced her hands against his chest.

“Well I don’t,” Sam ground out, withdrawing to the sound of your protesting cry. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled, returning to his spot between your thighs. “Just gotta calm down a little.”

You gasped loudly when his mouth covered your cunt, his tongue thrusting against your hole, dragging upward to circle your clit. Pressing your hands against your tits, you twisted your nipples until they were rock hard, moaning and writhing against Sam’s mouth. Your climax was so close, you didn’t even care how it happened anymore.

Thrusting two fingers into your soaked channel, Sam fucked them into you, increasing the pressure on your clit. Your entire body spasmed as you let go, grinding through your third orgasm on Sam’s mouth, dizziness taking hold of your mind and forcing your eyes shut. When you could finally open them again, Sam was still between your thighs, pressing lazy kisses to your swollen sex.

“You’re so pretty when you cum.”

Smiling languidly, you chanced a look at the other couple, groaning when you saw Carmen on her knees between Dean’s legs, sucking his cock with pornstar enthusiasm. Dean held her hair out of her face, his attention completely on her as she swallowed him over and over.

Sam licked you from the bottom of your slit to the top and you shuddered, looking down at him with a lidded gaze. “Sam -”

“Give me a second,” he interrupted, knowing your impatience all too well. “I don’t wanna finish just yet.”

Carmen giggled and Dean sighed, making you and Sam look up. She was still between his thighs, one hand wrapped around his cock, her mouth pressed against the space just behind his sac. Dean’s head was pressed back into the cushions, his lips parted as he obviously enjoyed what his wife was doing.

Sam murmured your name, his breath warmth against your sex. You looked down at him, returning his smile. “You wanna be on top for a while?” Nodding, you pouted when he abandoned you, sitting in a position that almost mirrored his brother’s. He held out a hand, helping you up and you crawled into his lap, thighs either side of his.

“You were right,” you whispered, mouth close to his ear. “I am enjoying this.”

Reaching between your bodies, you wrapped your fingers around his shaft, slowly sinking down until your ass was flush with his thighs. Sam groaned loudly, cupping your tits in his hands, sucking at each nipple in turn.

Something clicked, making you turn your head, watching as Dean lubed up his cock and flashed you a dirty smirk. “Carmen likes nothing more than my big dick in her ass,” he commented crudely - for some reason, you still felt a little embarrassed by the remark, even when Carmen smiled at you when she draped herself over the back of the couch with her knees on the cushions.

Sam groaned, obviously watching and you suddenly wondered how he’d feel if you proposed letting him fuck you in the ass. It wasn’t something you’d ever tried, considering the size of Sam’s dick, it wasn’t something you wanted to rush into.

When your husband looked back at you, it was like he could sense your thoughts.

“We’d need to work up to it,” he murmured. “But if you want a taste…” He lifted one finger, sucking it into his mouth before sliding his hand around your hips and pressing it between your asscheeks. You yelped in surprise, staring at him as he applied the slightest amount of pressure to your asshole.

Carmen’s pleasured cry distracted you and you groaned when you saw Dean kneeling between her legs on the couch, slowly pressing the thick length of his dick into her ass. Anal sex had always seemed dirty and perverse but you supposed you could add it to the list of filthy things you’d probably enjoy.

Anything was possible with Sam.

His finger moved, adding to the pressure from his cock filling you and you grabbed his shoulders, gasping. “Sam…”

“What?”

“I really wanna feel you cum,” you moaned.

Sam withdrew his finger, looking up at you. “You sure?”

“Fuck me,” you begged, kissing him hungrily. On the other end of the couch, Dean was grunting as he finally bottomed out, with Carmen practically squirming underneath him.

Without waiting for any further instructions, Sam wrapped his arms around your waist, hauling you down hard onto his dick. The pleasure bordered on pain and you screamed, writhing against his hold. “You want me to fuck you?” Sam growled, bouncing you in his lap, biting at your tits. “Want me to fuck you hard, baby?”

You managed a nod as you wailed, digging your nails into his shoulders.

Carmen screamed as she came with Dean’s cock balls deep in her ass but you couldn’t focus on anything but Sam. He was panting with the effort, his arms flexing around your body as he fucked you hard enough for you to feel like you were going to pass out.

Finally, he lost control, pulling you down until he was buried so deep you thought he might break you. Sam groaned loudly with his face pressed into your breasts, hands splayed across your back as he spilled inside you.

Dean and Carmen were already collapsed in a messy heat, sharing sloppy kisses as they recovered. With a whimper, you dragged yourself off of Sam, landing on the cushions with his spendings leaking down your thighs.

“Fuck,” you hissed, your heart pounding so hard you could feel it between your legs.

“I’ll say,” Dean mumbled where he lay with Carmen in his arms.

Sam chuckled, leaning over to grab the blankets that had fallen haphazardly on the floor. He tossed one at Dean, and used the other one to cover both of you up. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips as you cozied down into his arms, the last hazy drifts of your climax making you sleepy.

Stroking your hair out of your face, he smiled. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “I love you.”

The four of you fell asleep in front of the fire, not waking until the sun was beginning to fill the room. Sam stirred first, untucking himself from you to cross the room and shut the blinds, before returning to his spot cushioning you between him and the couch cushions. You squirmed as he settled in behind you, wiggling your ass against his crotch.

“Don’t start that,” he grunted, grinding his morning wood into your ass in response.

Dean grunted when Carmen moved, stealing the blanket from him to wrap it around herself. “Fire’s gone out,” she giggled, “and I need the bathroom.”

He scowled, grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on. Getting up, he headed for the fireplace, tossing on some fresh logs and stirring the embers to get it going. By the time Carmen returned, it was roaring again, and your bladder had decided it was your turn.

Sam moaned in protest when you left the warm spot, mimicking Carmen by stealing the blanket. He covered himself with a pillow, sitting up and following you with his eyes as you headed for the bathroom.

It made you a little more eager to get back.

The thought of what you’d done the night before was fresh in your mind and rekindling the arousal in your belly. Quickly refreshing, you hurried back to the lounge, hesitating when you saw Dean and Carmen already locked in an embrace.

Sam tugged you down when you returned to the couch; he hadn’t bothered to dress, and tossed the cushion as soon as you were back in his hold, this time with him backed up against the cushions. Your feet were cold, so you tugged them in, snuggling down.

He was still hard.

“You enjoyed last night,” he commented, brushing his lips over the shell of your ear. Dean and Carmen were wasting no time in getting busy, their actions on full display from your position held against Sam’s chest.

“I did,” you whispered.

“You really enjoyed watching Dean fuck Carmen in the ass,” he continued.

Your breath caught in your throat when you felt a sudden rush of warmth between your thighs. “I did.”

Sam chuckled, sliding his hand down to between your thighs. Across the couch, Dean was between Carmen’s thighs, lapping at her slit like a man who hadn’t seen pussy in months. A finger pressed against your clit, making your hips jerk.

“I bet I could make you cum in seconds,” Sam teased.

Dean thrust two fingers inside his wife’s slick cunt, pumping them slowly. You whimpered, rocking into Sam’s hand.

“You wanna see Dean fuck her again?” Sam asked. “Maybe you’d let me fuck you again. I know you can’t get enough of it.”

You attempted to answer, but the feeling of his thick finger on your pussy was too much. The stimulation from the night before still lingered and your cunt ached to be filled all over again. Sam nibbled on your neck playfully, watching his brother over your shoulder.

Carmen looked almost drunk as Dean ate her out, his fingers working her to a quick orgasm. As she cried out, he withdrew, hauling her down into his lap, impaling her on his cock in one smooth stroke. The movement made her scream and you sucked in a breath, almost cumming on Sam’s finger. Dean didn’t give her a moment to recover from the sudden penetration, lifting his hips to fuck her against the edge of the couch.

“Watch her,” Sam murmured, spreading your pussy lips with two fingers. “That’s what you look like when you’re coming undone on my dick.”

You hummed, still rocking against him, desperate for him to fuck you again. Sam tsked, teasing your hole with one finger. “Please,” you whined, only succeeding in making him laugh.

“No,” he replied. “Want you to cum first.” He moved his finger to your clit again, stroking it repeatedly. “Bet you can cum just from this, and from watching them.” His chin jerked in the direction of his brother and his sister-in-law. Carmen was arched gracefully across the cushions, clinging to the back of the couch as Dean held her with her knees bent and feet on the floor, his hands cupping her ass. Every thrust made her squeak loudly, her eyes closed as she held on tightly.

Sam increased the pressure of his finger and you felt the first spark in your core, your insides clenching in response.

“Cum for me,” he hissed, rutting against your ass.

You closed your eyes, whimpering as you started to lose control. His arm tightened across your chest, pinning you when you jerked violently, crying out when his fingers dragged you through an uncontainable climax.

“Good girl,” Sam purred, pulling his hand free, sliding it down your thigh. “Lift up. Gonna give you what you want.”

Obeying, you moved your leg, draping it backward over his thigh. Sam’s hand pressed against your ass, long fingers wrapping around his dick, sliding the thick crown against your folds. Your need for him made you rock your hips, and Sam laughed under his breath.

“You wanna scream like Carmen?” he asked, teasing you with the length of his cock resting against your pussy. “Wanna look like she does?” Your eyes flicked to the woman in question; she was almost limp, wrung out as Dean kept fucking her, obviously struggling to hold it together. “Answer me,” Sam ordered quietly.

The strict tone made you shudder and you nodded. “I want it,” you whispered. “Want you to fuck me, Sam.”

He smirked, angling his hips, smoothly entering you from behind. You groaned, writhing in agonizing pleasure at his slow penetration. Sam mimicked the sound, holding you tightly as he started to fuck into you.

Dean came with a throaty growl, draped his body over Carmen’s to kiss her deeply.

“I don’t think I’ve got anywhere near that amount of control,” Sam warned, panting in your ear. “You’re so fucking wet….” You gasped when he pulled your thigh up further, driving into you with increasing strength. He didn’t stop and you felt it when he started to lose it, his cock throbbing with each stroke. “Gonna cum -”

Crying out, you closed your eyes when his climax forced you headlong into another of your own, leaving you panting and pliant in Sam’s loose hold. He buried his face against your shoulder, breathing heavily as he twitched inside you.

Dean stretched, slinging an arm around Carmen as he sat next to her on the floor. “If you two are about done,” he drawled. “I could do with some breakfast.”


End file.
